Czerka Corporation
The Czerka Corporation, also known as Czerka Arms and Czerka Weapons, and originally known as Czerka Mining and Industrial, is a company that appears in Star Wars Legends, most notably in the Old Republic stories. They first appear as minor antagonists in the 2003 video game Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, as well as the sequel, Knights of the Old Republic II - The Sith Lords. They also appear in the MMORPG Star Wars: The Old Republic. Description Czerka is portrayed as being ruthless, greedy, amoral, unscrupulous, and downright criminal at times, doing whatever - in every sense of the word - it takes to make a profit. They are shown to be involved in various criminal activities, including murder, slaving (as seen in the first KOTOR game), extortion, and smuggling, among other things. They are also depicted as being close allies and suppliers of the Sith Empire. History ''Knights of the Old Republic'' In Knights of the Old Republic, Czerka is running a slaving operation on the planet Kashyyyk, made possible by a traitorous Wookiee chieftain named Chuundar (the brother of Zaalbar, companion of the amnesiac Revan) Czerka do not hide that they have great contempt for the Wookiees. However, the Wookiees, with the aid of an exile named Freyyr (Zaalbar and Chuundar's father) and Revan and his companions, lead a revolt against Chuundar and Czerka that ultimately proves successful in driving the company off the planet. Czerka also had a foothold on Tatooine, experimenting with the native dewbacks to breed "war dewbacks" that were larger and more aggressive than their easily domesticated cousins. They also frequently came in conflict with the local Tusken Raiders. ''Knights of the Old Republic II - The Sith Lords'' Czerka have integrated themselves into the reconstruction efforts on Telos IV, exploiting the native population to gain access to their natural resources as well as leftover war materials. Czerka did business with the Exchange in order to maintain their control over Telos IV. The native Ithorians sought aid from Meetra Surik, the Jedi Exile, in regaining control of the project from Czerka and undoing the harm they've done. Together, they are able to expose Czerka's crimes ''The Old Republic'' By the time of the Cold War between the Republic and the Sith Empire, Yem Leksende was in charge of Czerka. Secretly, Yem is a member of the Star Cabal. Czerka still have a sizable presence on Tatooine. They are responsible for uncovering the mind prison of the Rakata known as The Imprisoned One, who uses nanotechnology to enslave the people of Tatooine (including most of the Czerka employees who found the prison) and turn them into mindless drones. A Czerka senior executive named Horell vacationed on Nal Hutta, where he hunted the native Evocii for sport. One of Czerka's research facilities was located on a moon in the Unknown Regions called CZ-198, where many types of bioweapons were developed. Other appearances Czerka is still around by the time of the rise of the Galactic Empire, having an exclusive contract with them. Shortly after the New Republic took its place, Czerka discontinued their work with the Empire, showing that they perhaps were not as amoral as they had been in their earlier years. Navigation Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Organizations Category:Corporations Category:Amoral Category:Slaver Category:Criminals Category:Greedy Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Opportunists Category:Xenophobes Category:Poachers Category:Torturer Category:Murderer Category:Neutral Evil Category:Extortionists Category:Blackmailers Category:Thief Category:Conspirators Category:Evil Creator Category:On & Off Category:Book Villains